In order to provide a same network service to user terminals of different operator networks, each operator network is configured with a web server, and the web server is a Real Server (RS) that provides services actually.
In conventional solutions for accessing the network service, the web server receives and processes an access request, and sends processing data to the user terminal directly via an external network, or a proxy server sends the processing data to the user terminal via the external network. Hence, lots of external network IP addresses are used and external network resources are wasted.